Till Death, Will Friends Part
by RyosnHarrysprncess
Summary: Akidi Sasko and Rowen Hashiba have been best friends for 8 years. Best Friends have to part sometime though, be it threw a move, change in schools, a fight, or even........
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes/Prologue  
  
This is where I explain this story a little bit more. The Characters are the Ronins, Akidi Sasko, Lilly Kima and Kimahria Sanada.  
  
Akidi Sasko  
  
Age: 17 ½  
  
Hair/Eyes: Brown/lavender eyes (wears glasses)  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Armor: Has No armor like the Ronins, but she wears something similar to Kayura's outfit in the series when she battles  
  
Weapons: Given the Starlight swords by Kayura when she came to tell them about Evan.  
  
Attack: Dark Heavens Scream  
  
Nationality: American/Japanese and She is Angildonic **  
  
Story: A few years ago, about 2 or 3 Akidi and her friend Lilly came to Toyama for Spring Break. Akidi's father is a scientist who works with Rowen's father on something's. He wasn't able to pick Akidi from the airport and Mia Koji, one of his friends picked her up. They go to Mia's and trouble ensues. Come to find out, Aki and Lilly aren't normal girls. Akidi is a descendent* from a clan called the Angildons. She ends up saving Ryo and the guys from a man named Evan, who is also an Angildon, but is trying to take over the Royal Throne. She is also the Princess of the Angildon's. She has the royal power. She also ends up falling in love with Ryo, who exchange's the feelings. Rowen is her best friend in the ENTIRE world. She loves him more then a friend, kinda of like a lovable brother. She met Rowen when she was 10 and he was 11. Akidi has the IQ of 200 and skipped a grade in grade school so is younger then all the Ronins and Lilly.  
  
*She has descended from the Royal, Alexia Jusco. She was the most powerful Angildon in history. She also fell in love with Hariel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lilly Kima  
  
Age: 18  
  
Hair/Eyes: Blonde Hair/green eyes  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Armor: Nature (magenta)  
  
Kanji: Love  
  
Story: She came to Toyama with Akidi. She has known about the Ronins since she found information about them. She knew she was a Ronin when the ancient told her in a dream before the trip to Toyama. She has known Akidi since she moved to America when she was 12. They are Best Friends. She has also known that Aki is not a normal person but never told her because she knew Akidi wouldn't believe her. Her Parents moved to Japan when she just turned 18.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimahria Sanada  
  
Age: 21  
  
Hair/Eyes: black/tiger blue  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Story: Simple enough. She is Ryo's "dead" sister. She supposively died in a car accident one year before Talpa attacked. She comes back to Ryo in the story, giving Akidi the creeps. Is she really who she says she is?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lord Trunia is in this too. Basically he is the bad guy who is gonna kill the Ronins so he can CONTROL THE WORLD! *echo, echo* Actually he has to find power to do that BECAUSE he is trapped inside a mirror. The Angildons trapped him.  
  
  
  
The story starts with Ryo at school and leads him to Mia's house. Akidi and Him have not been on good terms lately. He thinks that her and Rowen are doing something A LITTLE more then hanging out. This pisses off Akidi and Rowen THROUGHLY, and they have all gotten into fights for the past month. Mia doesn't make an appearance because she is on a business trip in France and the Ronins, Aki and Lilly are house sitting. THUS, BEINGS THE STORY! Till Death, will friends part!  
  
**Angildons- a clan much like the ancient's but with Angel wings. They have a royal family too. The Royals are the most powerful and have light lavender or light blue wings. It is not common for the Royals to have lavender wings. Only the most powerful can have them. Alexia is the 1st one in 1,000 years! (Kinda sounds like Tenchi huh?)  
  
ENJOY THE STORY! 


	2. Part One- Just a normal day..... maybe

Part One  
  
Just a normal day.....maybe  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Sanada!!!" a young, blonde sophomore girl said happily.  
  
"No Problem, miss." Ryo said, smiling charmingly. The girl blushed and ran back to the school smiling big. He looked around the parking lot and saw a familiar, dark green Honda civic. He walked over to the car and opened the back door. He shoved his red, monogrammed soccer bag and his red bookbag in the back. He slammed the door and hopped in the front with his Blonde friend Sage Date.  
  
"Who was that?" Sage asked as he pulled out of the senior parking lot of Han'a high.  
  
"Some girl from the school paper. They are running an article about my "heroics" at the regional game last week." Ryo stated, putting his seat belt on. Sage smiled.  
  
"So, You are gonna be famous!!" Sage said mockingly. Ryo shrugged.  
  
"Nah, Thanks for picking me up though." Ryo yawned. Sage changed the radio station.  
  
"No Problem. How was practice?" He said, eyes concentrated on the road.  
  
"Practice?" Ryo said sarcastically,"I think "Welcome to Military School" is a whole better name for it. Coach Misaka is downright EVIL! He is making us do 100 pushups, lift weights, run one mile, and do shooting drills everyday till the championship game!!"  
  
Sage shook his head. He knew good and well that Ryo enjoyed every minute of soccer, no matter how hard the practice.  
  
~*~  
  
A young woman walked in a dimly lit apartment. She threw he suitcase and newspaper down on the table as she passed it. The paper read: "The New Heroes of Toyama" and a picture was of 5 young men fighting off a bunch of soldiers and protecting a little girl. She came back to the newspaper. She looked at one of the boys. She placed her finger on him. He looked to be shouting. He was a blue eyed boy with red armor. She knew it was him. Those eyes. Only her brother had those eyes. She smiled.  
  
"I should pay him a visit." She said to herself. Suddenly, she grabbed the phone and dialed a number quickly. "Hello, this is Kimahria Sanada. I am looking for the listings for a Mr. Ryo Scott Sanada."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo walked into Mia's house to be overcome by the wonderful smell of chicken. He walked towards the kitchen, only stopping briefly to drop off his bag at the stairs. He walked into the kitchen. He saw Aki and Cye working diligently on dinner and he smiled. He walked past the bar to the stove Aki was in front of. He put his arms around her waste.  
  
"How's my dinner coming, princess?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ryo, if you are trying to get some, it's not gonna happen." She said, smiling sarcastically. She looked up the taller one. Ryo felt swept away by the glance of her lavender eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." He said, silently moving closer to her lips.  
  
"Yea, I know, cutie." She said, doing the same. They heard a loud 'Ahem' and turned to see Cye bouncing his famed wooden spoon in his hand.  
  
"Sorry, mates, this isn't the 70's. If you want free love, get a room." He said, tapping his foot impatiently. Ryo let go and hit Cye in the shoulder on his way to the refrigerator. He pulled out a small bottle of water.  
  
"So...," Aki began," How was practice?" Ryo smiled at a comment in his head that he could say but didn't. "Fine, I guess." He said instead. Aki then grabbed the Chicken from Cye and began to place it on the hot skillet. Ryo watched her carefully. He felt the air change and saw Aki's expression change. Her eyes were glazed over. A warning. Cye must've noticed to because he stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Aki," Ryo said slowly, "Talk it out"  
  
"I am standing and this woman is leading me somewhere. She says that I can't trust the Ronins. They won't come? Yes, They won't come......and Ryo. He is now infront of me. The women is gone."  
  
Ryo watched her movements. She was holding her hand out, then up to the sky. She brought her hand on the skillet hard. An aura flashed around her quickly as she screamed loudly. She yanked her hand up hard and looked at it. The boys ran to her.  
  
"Are you OK?" Cye said grabbing her hand to examine it. Sage and Rowen ran in the kitchen. "Where's the fire?" They said at the same time. Ryo waved his hand.  
  
"Aki just burned her hand on the skillet that's all." He said, smiling. They both left, only briefly did Rowen stop and look back.  
  
I will check on her later, he thought.  
  
Aki punched Ryo in the arm with her good hand and took her hand away from Cye.  
  
"A Skillet? You burnt me! It was you!!! Jerk!" She yelled, stomping off. Cye was gonna yell that it WAS a skillet, but she slammed the door before he could say a word. Ryo and Cye just stood in the kitchen staring at the door. Ryo smiled sarcastically.  
  
"What a fucking week this is turning out to be." He said, walking out leaving Cye all by himself and completely confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lilly Kima yelled, slamming the car door. Kento got out the car as well.  
  
"Come on Lil! I didn't mean too!" He pleaded.  
  
"YOU DISTORYED THE MOST PERFECT PYRAMID THAT THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD HAS EVER DONE!" She screeched back.  
  
"HEY, ME AND SOME OF THE SHOTPUT GUYS WERE JUST THROWING A FOOTBALL!!" Kento said angrily, and very loudly.  
  
"Um.....Excuse me?" a soft voice said. Lilly and Kento looked at the body of the voice. She was a young woman of about 21 years old. She had sunglasses on and long black hair. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry, to have interrupted your fight but, is this the Koji residence?" She asked. Kento and Lilly nodded silently. An awkward silence followed the motion. After a minute the girl coughed.  
  
"Well, are you going to let me in?"  
  
"OH! Sorry!" The two said. They both let her in the house. "Who are you looking for, ma'am?" Lilly said, smiling sweetly. The woman looked disturbed by this.  
  
"Ryo.....Ryo Sanada." She said when they entered the dining room part of the house. "RYO!!!!!!!" Kento yelled, much to the fright of this woman. Ryo came out of the kitchen at that very moment.  
  
"What?" He said, angrily to Kento.  
  
"Dude, You got a visitor." He said pointing to the girl. Ryo looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" He said, politely. He watched her take off her sunglasses to reveal her tiger blue eyes.  
  
"RYO! Look at you! You sure aren't the short 13-year-old I remember!!!!!" She said, smiling warmly. Ryo gaped at her.  
  
"Kim, You.....You're...... supposed..... To be..... dead.... " He said. Kento looked between them.  
  
"Ryo," He began, "Who is this?"  
  
Ryo smiled slightly. "My older sister, Kimahria Sanada." He said, breathless.  
  
~*~  
  
Cye: The Plot Thickens!! Well, there isn't much of a plot, but, you get it. Ryo's sister is supposed to be dead! Who is she really? Will Akidi see what is really wrong with situation? Tune in next time on "Till Death, will friends part: Feelings of evil!" Ja Ne! 


End file.
